Hidden gift
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare finds something out and is afraid to tell Eli... But when Adam finds out he makes a promise to her... Will Adam slip up and tell Eli or will Clare tell Eli herself... Give it a chance it's much better when u read it
1. Chapter 1

Clare's pov:

I was siting in my bathroom with a cheap piece of plastic from rite aid that says I'm pregnant. How could I get pregnant. Yeah me and Eli had sex on our 1 year anniversary which was last month. How could I, Clare Edwards age 16 a junior in high school be pregnant by my 17 year old senior hearse driving emo-boy Eli Goldsworthy. I decided to make an appointment first to make sure and that's what I did. I called the free clinic and asked. They had an opening today in 10 minutes so that's where I headed. I walked out of my house and to the free clinic. When I got there I signed in and went to sit down and wait for my turn. 45 minutes past.

"Clare Edwards the doctor will see you now" said a lady with brown hair.

I got up and followed her to the back. I went into room 7 and sat on the bed and waited for the doctor. Soon a man about in his early 30's came in and smiled.

"Hello I'm doctor Chris you must be Clare" he said.  
>"Yes I am" I replied.<br>"So it says here you think your pregnant" the doctor said.  
>"Yes, I took a pregnancy test and it said positive so here I am" I smiled.<br>"Okay I just need a blood sample" Chris said.  
>"Okay" I said nervously.<p>

I hate needles. Doctor Chris took one tube of blood and said he will be back when he gets the results. I waited another 45 minutes when he finally came back.

"Congradulations Clare your a month pregnant" said doctor Chris.  
>"Okay thanks" I replied.<br>"We will need to set up an appointment for you in 2 weeks to get an ultra sound" said doctor Chris.  
>"Okay" I replied feeling tears but didn't let them fall.<p>

We set up the appointment and I gave my thanks and left. I walked out of there and when I did the tears came out. I started crying when I saw Adam and Drew coming. Damn I was hoping to avoid people right now.

"Clare what's wrong?" asked Adam when he came up.

I ran into his arms and cried on him. He started to soothe me and Adam and Drew rubed my back. Yeah I hated Drew for cheating on Alli but he is Adam's brother and I'm bestfriends with Adam.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

I pulled away to look at him.

"If I tell you neither one of you can tell Eli" I said.  
>"Promise" said Adam he looked at Drew.<br>"I swear" said Drew.  
>"I'm a month pregnant with his baby" I cried again.<br>"Oh Clare" Adam said.  
>"Please don't tell him" I begged.<br>"We won't, but you need to" said Adam.  
>"No I'm not, I'm gonna pretend like nothing is going on" I said.<br>"Clare he needs to no" said Adam.  
>"He will just not right now I need to process the news first and let it settle" I replied.<br>"Okay we won't tell, that's your job" replied Adam.  
>"I no but I really need to go home now so I'll see you later okay" I said.<br>"Sure" he smiled.

I walked away from them and back home. When I got there my mom was there and when she looked up and saw me with tears, she got worried.

"Honey what happened?" asked my mom Helen.  
>"Mom I need to tell you something and I don't want you to be upset, please" I said.<br>"I can't promise but I will try" said my mom.

I sat down on the couch and I looked at her.

"Mom I found out I was a month pregnant" I cried.  
>"Clare" she sounded sad.<br>"I'm so sorry I really am" I replied.

My mom came and sat down with me.

"Please don't be mad at me, please" I begged.  
>"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed but not mad" she replied.<br>"Wait, what?" I asked confused.  
>"When I was 18 I gave my virginaty to your father and we got pregnant with Darcy, so I no how you feel" she replied.<br>"Oh you never told me that" I said.  
>"Wanted to wait until you were older, anyway I'm guessing Eli is the father?" my mom asked.<br>"Yeah" I sighed.  
>"Does he no?" my mom asked.<br>"No not yet I'm gonna tell him when I'm ready" I said.  
>"Okay I'll leave it to you, I'll call your father and tell him and tell him that you will tell Eli when your ready" my mom said.<br>"Got it" I smiled.

I walked upstairs and into my room. My phone rang and I saw it was Eli calling. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello" I sniffled.  
>"Hey babe what's wrong?" Eli asked concerned.<br>"Nothing just watching the note book" I lied.  
>"Oh okay um want to come over?" Eli asked.<br>"Yeah sure" I said.  
>"Okay want me to pick you up?" asked Eli.<br>"No I'll walk" I said.  
>"Okay see you soon" Eli replied.<br>"Okay bye" I said.  
>"Bye" I hung up.<p>

I washed my face off from my dried tears and put fresh make up on. When I was finished I went downstairs.

"Hey I'm going over Eli's" I said to my mother.  
>"Okay be back before dinner" my mom replied.<p>

I nodded and walked out of the house and walked to Eli's. When I got there I saw him on the step and when he saw me he smirked and got up.

"Hey beautiful" Eli said holding my waist.  
>"Hey" I smiled putting my hands around his neck.<br>"So wanna go inside?" he asked.  
>"sure" I smiled.<p>

We went inside hand in hand and walked up to his room sat on his bed. I looked at anything but him.

"Clare are you sure your alright?" asked Eli.

I don't no what came over me all I no is that I was angry. I got off the bed.

"I'm FINE ELI! stop asking me that like damn" I sighed.  
>"Cla-" I cut him off.<br>"No what I'm going home" I said.

I walked to the door only to be grabed by the arm by Eli. I turned to face him and he had tears in his eyes.

"Clare please don't leave upset" he said.

I remembered Julia left upset and she died. I hugged Eli and he griped me and held on to me for dear life. We sat there in eachother's arms until I pulled away.

"I'm not upset anymore, but I need to go" I said.

He nodded and I kissed him. I kissed him for about 10 seconds then pulled away. I smiled and he smirked back. I walked out of his house and back to mine. These damn pregnancy hormones, if Eli finds out than that's bad.

**A/N: enjoy this chapter. This story will be written by me and my co writer Degrassilover1011. She will write the next chapter so i'm gonna let her take it from here.**


	2. Chapter 2

(The Next Day)

Clare's POV I layed down on my bed and rubbed my belly while thinking about what I was going to do I knew that I did not want to have a abortion or give him or her up for adoption so I think it would be the best decision to raise the baby. I did not care if I was going to do it on my own but if Eli still want to be me after I tell him I guess that is good too I just want my baby too be taken good care by her mother and father. I just love my baby and I hope Eli loves him or her whenever I decide tell him I pregnant. I decide to meet up with Alli and Jenna to tell them that I am pregnant and to ask Jenna about how I should tell Eli since she has been through the same thing with K.C. My mom was not home when I left so left a note and head to the Dot.

(At The Dot)

"Hey Alli. Hey Jenna." I said while sitting down.

"So Clare what was the thing that was important that you could not wait to tell us?" Alli asked.

"What I am going to tell you two have to swear that you will not tell Eli at all." I said.

"We both swear so what is it." Alli said looking at me.

"I am one month pregnant with Eli's baby." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Alli asked with the look of shock on her face.

"Positive I took a test and it was positive and then I went to the doctor and they confirmed it." I said.

"Wow so what are you going to keep it." Alli asked.

"My baby is not a it, my baby is a her and yes I am keeping her I already love her I don't think I could ever give her up or get rid of her." I said.

"Aww Clare that is so sweet I feel the same way with Tyson I don't get how when I was pregnant K.C want me to get a abortion but I don't even think that was possible because I already felt a bond with him and then K.C left me for slutty Marisol just because I would not do it but I don't care anymore because I got the best thing out of the relationship and that was Tyson. I was just so happy when K.C signed of over his rights to so Tyson can have a good life with me." Jenna said proudly.

"He really told you to get a abortion or he was going to leave you?" I asked.

"Yep he sure did right after I told him that I was pregnant and you know I told no I said I rather have a baby that loves me than a than boy that does not and then I left." Jenna said.

"Wow I would do the same exact thing." I said.

"So when do you plan on telling Eli?" Alli asked.

"I was planning on telling him soon but I am just scared that he is going to leave for someone else?" I said.

"Come on Clare you know Eli would never leave." Jenna said.

"Ya but I heard about around school that Imogen may have set her sight on him." Alli told us.

"A-a-are you serious now Eli is definitely going to leave me when I tell him." I chocked through sobs.

"I am so sorry Clare I did not mean it like that please don't cry he would never leave you for her besides Imogen crazy." Alli said.

"Still he can leave me for someone else." I said still sobbing.

"No Clare Alli did not mean it like that. How about we head back to your place and let you relax a bit." Jenna said while looking Alli.

"Okay I think that sounds good." I said while I finished crying.

(Back to Clare's House)

"So Clare has Eli talked to you at all today?" Jenna asked.

"Adam told me that Eli has been a little worried about you Clare because you have not called or texted him all day." Alli said.

"Well matter a fact he texted me and he asked me if I want to go on a picnic with today and I said yes." I said.

"Oh well I guess we should be heading out then." Alli said.

"I think that would be good besides I have to meet Eli in 10 minutes." I said.

"Clare try to tell Eli today maybe." Jenna said as she headed out.

"Maybe I will. I am still unsure bye Alli, bye Jenna.!" I yelled as the left my house.

(At The Picnic)

"Eli what did you make for our lunch?" I asked.

"If you must know my love I made all of your favorites." Eli said.

"Aww thank you Eli you are just to sweet." I said but before I knew it I was crying.

"Blue Eyes why are you crying did I do something wrong if I did I am so sorry." Eli said sounding very worried.

"No no you did nothing wrong its just shows how much you really love me." I said.

"Oh well I do love you more than the world." Eli said while leaning in to give me a kiss but I dodge it because suddenly I had this feeling to vomit.

"Eli what is that smell?" I asked very disgusted.

"I think its the chicken salad." Eli said.

"I feel really sick right now." I said before I knew it I was been over a trash can throwing up. Eli ran over and rubbed my back while I finished up.

"Clare are you okay?" Eli asked.

"I am now can we just start eating I am really hungry?." I asked.

"Whatever you want Clare." Eli said while looking at me confused.

(20 minutes later)

"Umm Clare I was wonder why has your hand been on stomach for the past 20 minutes?" Eli asked.

"I didn't know it was bothering you or is it something else because if it is I can just leave and see you later." I said really irradiated oh these mood swings are going to the death of me.

"No I did not mean to offend you I was just wondering." Eli said defensively.

"Oh well I don't know. Eli I was wondering would you ever leave me for Imogen?." I asked as tears started to well up in my eyes for the thought of it.

"Imogen you mean that crazy girl of course not. What gave you that crazy idea?" Eli asked.

"I guess Alli did because she said that Imogen liked you and that makes me think you are going to leave me for her." I told him though sobs.

"Well Clare I promise I will never leave you no matter what because you are the love of my life." He said as he wiped my tears.

"Eli I don't know what I do if I did not have you in my life." I said as I leaned on him and rubbed my stomach.

I think I will tell him to soon I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's pov:

Eli and I came to my house after our picnic. My mom wasn't home so I could do whatever I want. Eli and I are on the couch making out. Eli's hands were on my waist and mine were around his neck. Eli started to lift my shirt up while moving his hands up. I pulled away and stood up.

"What? did I do something wrong?" Asked Eli.  
>"No! it's just I don't wanna" I replied.<br>"Okay we can just kiss" Eli replied.

Before I had time to say anything I felt the need to throw up. I ran to the downstairs bathroom and puked my guts out. Eli held back my hair and rubbed my back. When I finished I wiped my mouth off with toilet paper and flushed the toilet. I than walked over to the sink and washed my mouth out with body wash. When I finished Eli looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, but I think you need to go now" I tried not to be rude.  
>"Are you sure I can st-" I cut him off.<br>"Eli I'LL BE FINE!" I yelled damn these hormones.  
>"Okay I'll call you" Eli said.<br>"Okay" I replied.

Eli gave my forehead a kiss and left in Morty. I sighed and sat down on the couch and started to cry Eli is so gonna hate me.

*A week later*

Clare's pov:

I was gonna meet Eli at the park. I decided to wear a skirt with my black and white chucks with a black v-neck. I walked to the park to see Eli.

"Hey baby" Eli said.  
>"Hey" I smiled.<p>

Eli gave me a kiss and I kissed back. Eli pulled away and he smirked and I smiled and I looked down at my feet than back at him to see him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" I asked.  
>"What the hell did you do? gain weight?" Asked Eli.<p>

I looked at my stomach to see that I was starting to show. DAMN IT.

"Well I been eating a little" I tried to play it off.  
>"Yeah a little, it looks like a lot" I saw Eli chuckle.<p>

I started to tear up and Eli looked serious.

"Clare I was just joking you can walk this off" Eli said.  
>"Fuck you Eli!" I yelled.<p>

I ran after that. I cried all the way to my house and when I got there I cried into my pillow. If only you knew Eli. There was a knock on my door and I answered it to see Eli.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Clare why are you being so distant with me?" Eli asked.<br>"I'm not" I lied.  
>"Yes you are" Eli replied.<br>"Eli just stop" I said.  
>"Are you cheating on me with someone else?" Eli asked.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Yeah is that why your distant with me your afraid I'll find out about your little boyfriend?" Eli asked.<br>"I'm not cheating on you" I said.  
>"Are you sure because your starting to dress a little skimpy lately" Eli replied.<br>"I can't believe you think I'm cheating on you" I said pissed.  
>"Well I'm stating the facts" Eli said.<br>"Well state the facts from behind the door" I replied.

I shut the door in his face. I slid down the door how could he think I was cheating on him.

*One month later*

Eli's pov:

Clare and I haven't talked since I accused her of cheating. Clare looks like she is growing fat or something. Clare has been real distant. She eats like a guy, yells for no random reason, and always throws up and last week I saw Adam massging her shoulders. Right now I'm at home and I went on to my computer and looked up symptoms for all these things. I was researching for 10 minutes and the only thing that would pop up that all these had in common where pregnancy. But Clare isn't pregnant. I remember on our 1 year anniversary we... OH MY GOD. I got off of my computer chair and ran to Clare's. I didn't take Morty because this was important. When I got there I rang the doorbell and Clare answered.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Clare.  
>"I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest" I replied.<br>"Fine" Clare sighed.  
>"Are you pregnant?" I asked.<p>

Clare stood there shocked.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Enjoy and this was written by me(Jamester7) i'll let my co-writer take it from here.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Eli's POV)  
>I was still waiting for Clare to answer the question and then I looked down at stomach that looked even bigger than the last time I saw her.<p>

"Who told you?" she finally spoke

"No one told me, I just looked up all the signs that you had and put it all together and came to see you so can you answer the question, are you pregnant?" I asked again

"Yes I am pregnant." She without looking at me at all

"How far along are you?" I asked

"About two months now." She said still not looking at me

"Clare why did you not tell me when you found out?" I asked

"I just thought you would leave me for Imogen if I told so I thought that if I did not tell you, you'd not have a reason to leave me." She admitted to me looking me in the eyes and I could tell that she did mean it.

"Clare I promise you that I will never leave you for any reason and that I will support you and our child no matter what because I love you." I told her honestly

"I love you too Eli." She said back

"So Blue Eyes how does it feel?" I asked

"How does what feel?" Clare asked back

"You being pregnant?" I asked

"Oh, well it feels a little weird sometimes but I don't feel her much because she is still small." Clare said back

"Wait a minute we are having a girl how are you so sure?" I asked

"I don't know but I am pretty sure that its gonna be a girl." Clare said smiling

"But what if it's a boy?" I asked

"I don't think so, anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the ultrasound I would understand if you don't want to." Clare said

"Clare I would love to go to your ultrasound, when is it?" I said

"In an hour we can take my car since I can see you did not bring Morty with you I just need to go change I will be right back." Clare said

"Alright I will be down here if you need me." I said

"Okay." she walking up the stairs.

(10 minutes later)

Clare has been upstairs for a while so I decided go see what is taking her so long.

"Clare are you okay you have been up here for a while?" I asked entering her room to see Clare throwing clothes around her room

"Nothing fits at all." Clare said through tears

"What do you mean nothing fits?" I asked

"I mean you idiot that I can't wear any of my clothes because I am to fat to fit any of them." Clare said still crying

"Clare you are not fat you are just pregnant." I told her

"Eli I can only wear my stretchy shirts and sweat pants and the reason I am like this is because of you."

"Me? I am the reason you can't fit your clothes."

"Yes you are because you decided not to use a condom and now I am pregnant."

"Well I am sorry."

"No I am sorry I let my mood swings control me sometimes."

"No its okay, why don't you finish getting dress so we can go and after the appointment we can go shopping for clothes for you."

"Really."

"Of course, anything for you."

(Doctor's Appointment Clare's POV)

"Clare is there anything that your worried about?" Dr. Chris asked

"No nothing at all." I said

"I am guessing you brought the father to the appointment as well?" Dr. Chris asked

"Yes she did I am Eli Goldsworthy." Eli said while shaking Dr. Chris hand

"Well Eli do you have any questions at all about Clare's pregnancy?"

"Actually I do, can Clare still have sex while she is still pregnant ?" Eli asked I could not believe he just asked that I felt a blush coming on to my face

"Well she could but I don't think it is very safe for the baby." Dr. Chris said

"Okay well that was the only thing I want to ask." Eli said

"Okay Clare can you please lift up you shirt?" Dr. Chris I did has he said and he put the blue gel on my stomach and rubbed it around the time he was doing that, Eli looked so pissed off

"Your babies are right there." He said as he pointed to the screen

"Wait? did you just say babies?" I asked

"Yes I said babies you two are having twins."

"Oh umm okay." I said I looked up to see Eli in shock

"Well I can see that your shocked from this news why don't I go get your ultrasound photos how many do you want?" He asked

"10."  
>"Alright I will be right back." He said leaving the room<p>

"Eli are you okay?" I asked

"We are having twins?"

"Eli are you thinking of leaving me?"

"Leaving you, why would you think that. Remember I promised I would never leave you, it's just I'm surprised that we're having twins."

"I'm surprised too but I know we can make it work."

"Me too."

(At Mall)

"Do think this shirt would fit me."

"I think it should its stretchy right"

"Of course its the only type I can fit in."

"Okay do you want to get some pregnancy jeans as well?"

"Yes I would love some, can you go get me some while I finish picking out shirts?"

"Alright what size do you want me to get?"

"Small and Medium."

"Okay when I come back we can buy the clothes and then go get some food alright."

"Okay."

(20 minutes later)

After Eli came back I bought my new clothes and he decided to buy me lunch.

"Clare is there anything else that you want to get?" He asked

"No I am fine."

"Alright."

Our lunch was going fine until "Hi Eli." Imogen said

"Hi Imogen." Eli groaned

"Eli I was wondering if you want to hang out with me later?"

**Cliffhanger I am going to let my co-writer Jamester7 take over from here.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's pov:

Eli sat there silent like he was thinking or he was hoping she would just go away if he didn't talk. Eli gave Imogen a death glare but Imogen just shook it off and asked again.

"Wanna hang out later?" Asked Imogen again.  
>"No! I don't wanna hang out with you" Eli replied.<br>"Maybe some other time" Imogen replied.  
>"No okay just leave!" Eli spat.<br>"I'll call you later" Imogen walked away.

Eli turned to me and looked at me and I was mad but also upset.

"Clare I swear you have nothing to worry about" Eli said.  
>"Are you positive?" I asked.<br>"Positive" Eli said.  
>"Okay, can we go home now?" I asked.<br>"Sure" Eli replied.

We got up and threw away our trash and walked to the exit.

"Can you drive please?" I asked.  
>"Sure, anything for you" Eli smirked.<br>"Awww! I feel special" I joked.  
>"You should feel special" Eli replied.<p>

I smiled and we walked to my car. Eli put my bags in the trunk and I got in the passenger side. After couple of seconds Eli came into the car and started it and drove back to my house. When we got there my mom wasn't home yet. Eli got my bags out of the trunk while I unlocked the front door. We walked in and put the bags in the living room by the couch. I sat down and Eli sat down with me.

"So what do you think we are having?" Asked Eli.  
>"Twin girls" I smiled.<br>"No I think twin boys" Eli replied.  
>"How about this, if we have twin girls I name their first name and you name their middle name and if we have twin boys, you name there first name and I name there middle, deal?" I asked.<br>"Deal" Eli replied.  
>"So you first" I said.<br>"Skylar and Caleb, your turn" Eli replied.  
>"Well if we have girls I like the name Izabella and Allison" I replied.<br>"Okay, now let's think of middle names" Said Eli.

I nodded and we sat there thinking until I got an idea.

"Got it" I said.  
>"Me to, you go first" Said Eli.<br>"Skylar Scott and Caleb Robert" I smiled.  
>"Okay, Izabella Marie and Allison Rae" Eli smirked back.<br>"I love it" I replied.  
>"Me to" Said Eli.<p>

We sat there talking about what they would come out looking like.

"What should there last names be?" Eli asked.  
>"How about Goldsworthy" I said.<br>"Really?" Asked Eli.  
>"Yup" I smiled.<p>

We sat there just talking until Eli went home. I got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

I was at Eli's house and I just got done knocking on the door. Cece answered and let me in. I walked into the house and up to Eli's room. When I got there I knocked on the door and no answer.

"Eli" I said.

Nothing. I twisted the knob and walked in with a smile but it dropped when I saw something that pissed me off. Imogen and Eli **KISSING**.

"Eli!" I yelled.

He pushed Imogen off of him and he looked pissed at her than looked at me and I had tears running down my face and Eli had tears in his eyes and he was still looking at me.

**Cliffhanger i'll let my co-writer degrassilover1011 take it from here.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Clare's POV)  
>"Clare this is not what it looks like at all." Eli said but I did not believe anything he said all I could think was that Eli, the love of my life had just cheated on me.<p>

"Eli I can not believe you did this to me and after everything we have been through you go and cheat on me and with Imogen. Eli I want you to know that you are never going near the twins ever and I want you to stay the hell out of my life!" I yelled and with saying that I walked at of his house and drove home.

My mom could see that I was upset

"Clare what wrong?" she asked

"Its Eli mom, he cheated on me with Imogen, I caught him on his bed making out with her." I choked through sobs

"Clare it will be okay we will get through this. Do you still want him in the twins life?" She asked

"No and I told him to stay out of my life as well as there's. I want nothing to do with him" I told her

"It's okay Clare you still have me, your dad, your friends, and Darcy."

"I know mom I am going to be fine." I said

"Is there anything I can get you sweetie?" She asked

"No thanks mom I think I am going to take a nap." I said

"If you need anything just ask me, I will be down here."

"Alright." I went into my room and cried myself to sleep.

(1 hour ago Eli POV)

After Clare left I could not believe what happened. One moment Imogen comes into my room and tells me she loves me but I tell her I love Clare and the next she has me on top of her kissing her than Clare walked in.

"Do you want to go back to what we were doing now?" Imogen asked

"Are you out of your damn mind, don't you see what you did because of you the love of my life hates me and now I might not be able to be in my unborn twins life so I do not want to go back to what we were doing but what I do want is for you to get your slutty ass out of my house and to stay the hell out of Clare and my life!" I yelled she ran out of my house after I said that.

How could have I been so stupid to let Imogen seduce me like that?

How could I cheat on Clare knowing that she is pregnant with my twins?

I might have the answer to these question but what I did know was that I needed to get Clare to forgive me so we can be together and raise the twins together.

(One Month Later Clare's POV)

The past month at school I completely ignored Eli even though he kept trying to apologize to me for cheating but if he thinks that I was going to forgive him that easily he has another thing coming for him.  
>I told Alli and Jenna about it and they agreed to help me get through this heart-break because they have also been cheated on by their now ex-boyfriends, now I was on break with Eli but I did not want to tell him that because I think it would be better if I let him suffer the way I am feeling now.<p>

I decided since my mom was not home to just relax for once and read the baby book that Jenna got me today.  
>I was enjoying my time to myself that was until there was a knock my door so I got up to answer only to see Eli.<p>

"What the hell do you want? I thought I said to stay the hell out of my life what was not clear about that." I said frustrated

"Clare please let me explain what happened?"

"Alright fine explain if it means you will leave me alone."

"Okay thank you."

After he told me everything I still did not want to forgive him.

"So do you believe and forgive me?"

"Eli I believe you honestly I do but I don't think I can forgive you." I said

"Clare why can't you forgive me I already apologized over a hundred times?."

"Do you want to know why I can't forgive you?"

"Yes"

"Eli I can't forgive you because you lied to me, you told me at the mall after Imogen talked to you that I had nothing to worry about and then the next day I catch you cheating on me with her so yeah I think I have the right to not forgive you!"

"Clare I am so sorry but I will do anything to earn your forgiveness." He begged on his knees

"Anything?

"Yes anything."

"Okay, well I forgive you." Eli was about to hug me after when I stopped him.

"Wait let me finish, I will forgive you only if you agree to go on chastity for a month which means no touching at all."

"Okay I will do it if it means that you will forgive me."

**I am going to let Jamester7 take it for here**


	7. Chapter 7

Clare's pov:

I was sitting at my house by myself rubbing my stomach. My stomach looks noticeable, want to know why because I'm 3 freaking months pregnant. My stomach growled and I groaned. I just ate an hour ago this god damn pregnancy hunger. My mom was at work along with my dad. I had to call Eli even though I had him on probation. I grabbed my cell and dialed his number. It rang twice before he answered it.

"Hello" He said quickly.  
>"Eli" I groaned.<br>"Clare, what's wrong? is everything all right?" Asked Eli.  
>"No I'm not alright, I freaking hungry, can you get me some Chinese please?" I asked nicely.<br>"Sure, I will order it now" Eli replied.  
>"Thank you, you are a life saver" I sighed.<br>"Welcome, I'll be over when I get it" Eli said.  
>"Okay bye" I replied.<br>"Bye" he said.

I hung up the phone and put it on the table and got a soda.

*20 minutes later*

I was still waiting for Eli when the doorbell rang. I answered it with a smile but it soon faded when I saw Imogen there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Just wanted to see you" Imogen replied.<br>"Liar, seriously?" I asked.  
>"I want Eli" She said.<br>"To bad" I replied.  
>"Awe! Is someone jealous?" Asked Imogen.<br>"The only jealous one here is you, your just mad because you want Eli and he is with me and you also hate the fact that I'm having his babies" I replied.  
>"He will leave you in time" Imogen replied.<br>"Wow! Dream big" I said.

Imogen pushed me to the floor.

"Imogen what the hell!" I heard a familiar voice.  
>"Eli" Imogen said.<p>

I started to cry. Eli put down the bags and came over to me.

"Clare are you alright?" Asked Eli.  
>"Just get rid of her" I sniffled.<br>"Imogen! she's pregnant what the hell?" Eli yelled.  
>"Eli we belong together" Imogen replied.<br>"No we don't now leave before I call the cops on your crazy stalking ass" Eli spat.

She huffed and walked away. Eli helped me up and grabbed the food and shut the door. I sat down on the couch while Eli grabbed plates and cups from the kitchen. Eli walked back in and sat on the floor across from the couch.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.  
>"Yeah" I replied.<br>"Do you have to go to the doctor?" Asked Eli.  
>"No I'm fine, but I am hungry" I giggled.<p>

Eli chuckled. Eli dished out the food and handed me a plate and got himself a plate. Eli went into the kitchen to get soda's and brought them back out. The doorbell rang and I stood up along with Eli.

"I got it" Said Eli.  
>"No you sit I have it" I replied.<p>

Eli nodded and sat back down. I answered the door to see Imogen AGAIN.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Just came to see Eli" Imogen replied.<br>"Eli! your slut's here!" I yelled into the house.

Eli came over looking mad.

"Imogen leave NOW!" Eli yelled.  
>"Nope, we need to talk" She replied.<br>"No we don't, leave me and Clare alone okay, you screwed up our relationship once and I almost lost the love of my life an my kids because of it, I'm not going to fully lose them now" Eli replied.  
>"Eli w-" Eli cut her off.<br>"LEAVE!" He yelled.

Imogen leaved crying and Eli shut the door. We walked back in and finished eating.

*One month later*

Clare's pov:

I still didn't take Eli off probation. Right now we are at the doctor's office. Today we find out the sex of the babies. YAY. We were called back and now we are waiting. Soon doctor Chris walked in.

"Hello again Clare and Eli" Said doctor Chris.  
>"Hello" We said.<br>"Are you ready to find out the sex of your babies?" Asked doctor Chris.  
>"Yes" I said smiling.<br>"Okay lay down and lift up your shirt" Said doctor Chris.

I saw Eli tense up and I grabbed his hand but he pulled it back because of the rule.

"Eli, hold my hand" I said.

Eli smirked and grabbed my hand in his. Doctor Chris put the blue gel on my stomach and he started to rub the monitor into the gel and I saw my babies show up on the screen.

"Congratulations Clare and Eli you are having..."

**I'll let my co-writer degrassilover1011 take it from here.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Clare's POV)  
>"You are having a boy and a girl." Dr. Chris told us.<p>

"I guess we were both right Eli." I said

"I guess so Blue Eyes." Eli replied

"So how many pictures do you want?" Dr. Chris asked

"10 please." I said as he headed out to get them

"So Eli I was wondering do you think it would be possible if you moved in with me so we don't have to make the twins go back and forth?" I timidly asked

"I think that would be a great idea, I just have to tell Cece and Bullfrog and then we can start packing and move in." Eli said while smiling at me

"I think we have a plan then also I was wondering if we could start setting up the nursery I just want to be prepared you know?" I asked

"Anything you want Blue Eyes." Eli said

"Alright here are your pictures I will see you two in a month and if you have any problems call." Dr. Chris said

"Okay." I said as I was about to walk out the door

(At The Mall)

"So I think that we should get blue and yellow paint and before you even ask we are not painting the whole nursery black." I said

"Maybe you will change your mind." Eli said smirking

"Anyways do you think we should also get two cribs, two changing tables, bottles, and a lot of diapers and wipes." I told Eli

"Wow that is a lot we need." Eli said looking very confused

"Well what do you expect we are having twins you need a lot." I said

"Okay well let's get shopping." Eli and I ended up spending half of the day in the all different types of baby stores by the time we were done I was staving

"Eli do think we can head over to the Dot for dinner I am staving?"

"Anything for you Blue Eyes." Eli said still looking at road he made to quick turns and we were at the Dot in no time at all.

(In The Dot)

"So what would you like Baby Edwards?" Spinner asked me

"One Spinwhich and a large order of fries." I said

"What would you like Eli?" Spinner asked once more

"I will just have a cheeseburger." Eli said

"That will be right up." Spin said as he walked away

"You know what I can't believe?" Eli asked

"Oh let me guess you are surprised that I am pregnant with twins and that there is a possibility that you could have like some type of super sperm." I told him

"That was actually what I was going to say but not the super sperm thing" Eli said

"Oh well I think its true how else would I have ended up like this?" I asked

"Well I guessed that is true then." He chuckled we both ended up laughing about that.

After we finished eating we headed back to my house Eli and I decided to start painting the nursery.

"I just finished talking to Cece she said I can move in here tomorrow." Eli said

"Oh that is great and maybe tomorrow we can get Adam and Alli can help setup the cribs and the changing tables?" I said

"That sounds like a great idea." Eli said.

After 20 minutes Eli and I ended falling asleep on my bed after we finished painting the nursery.  
>Tomorrow was going to be one busy day.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Clare's pov:

I woke up to see a note where Eli was. The note said:

_Clare,_

_Sorry I woke up before you, I decided to head home to start packing. I will be over later because my mom and dad want to have a parents and son day before I move. Love you._

_-Eli._

I decided to get up and look at the nursery. The nursery was almost finished. I heard my mom walk in.

"Wow! This looks nice" Said my mom.  
>"Thanks, oh! Is it alright if Eli moves in so it will be easier?" I asked.<br>"Yeah sure, I was going to call his mother today and ask" My mom replied.  
>"Okay, do you mind if he moves in today?" I asked.<br>"No, the sooner the better" Replied my mom with a smile.  
>"Thanks" I smiled back.<br>"Welcome" She replied.

I got out my phone and dialed Adam and Alli's number and put it on 3 way. Adam and Alli answered.

"Hello" Said Alli and Adam.  
>"Hey, before you ask you, Adam, and I are on a 3 way call and I need you help with something?" I asked.<br>"With what?" Asked Adam.  
>"Just come over here, we are going to the paint store" I said as I got a great idea for the room.<br>"Be right there" Said Alli.  
>"Me to" Replied Adam.<p>

I hung up the phone and I waited. I stayed in my pajamas. There was a knock on my door and Alli and Adam walked in.

"Hey" They said.  
>"Hey, let's go" I replied.<p>

We went to the paint store and I got black paint. Since I had dark blue and yellow I didn't need that. I also got dark green and brown paint. We got more brushes and we paid for them and left. We got to my house and went to the un finished nursery.

"Wow, this looks nice" Said Alli.  
>"Thanks, but we are re-doing all of it" I replied.<br>"Okay" Replied Adam.

My mom looked in.

"Hey, I'm about to leave for work okay" Said my mom.  
>"Okay, we are going to get started on this" I replied.<br>"Okay, love you, bye" Said my mom.  
>"Bye" Adam, Alli, and I replied.<p>

We heard the front door shut and I shut the door. We opened the paint and got started. We did the room to look like the midnight sky. With the stars out and the moon. We found white paint in my mom's room. Since Adam was an artist he drew a tree with an owl and Alli and I did the stars. The room looked beautiful. When we were finished Adam and Alli helped me set up the furniture. We put up together the cribs, the changing table, everything. After everything was done I thanked Alli and Adam and they left. I was in my room when I heard the doorbell go off. I went to answer it to see Eli, Cece, and Bullfrog.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey" Replied Eli.<br>"So, ready to get this stuff in?" Asked Cece.  
>"Yes" I replied.<p>

We unloaded everything of Eli's except for his bed and some other things. We got everything to my room and Eli gave his parents a hug and kiss and they left. Eli and I un packed his stuff and then we sat down.

"So Eli, when you weren't here I took into consideration for a black room for the nursery" I said.  
>"Really" Smirked Eli.<br>"Come on" I said.

I took his hand and we walked to the nursery. I opened the door and Eli's mouth went open.

"Clare how did you do all this?" Asked Eli.  
>"Adam and Alli helped, you didn't think I drew that tree and owl" I smiled.<p>

Eli chuckled.

"I love it" Said Eli.  
>"Thank you" I replied.<br>"I love you Clare" Said Eli.  
>"I love you to" I smiled.<p>

I kissed him and his kissed back. We pulled away and sat in the room and looked at it in 'awe'

**A/N: I'll let my co-writer degrassilover1011 take it from here.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Clare POV)  
>I had felt really sick and hungry all the time. I was just laying down in bed with Eli.<p>

I looked over to see what time it was, it said 2:25 am. Just as I was about to attempt to fall asleep I felt the sudden urge to throw up.

I looked over the side of my bed to see if the trash can was on my side, but it was not so I knew that it was on Eli's side, but I did not want to wake him up so I leaned slowly over him to get it but I guess I was moving to slow because the next thing I knew I was throwing up on Eli's stomach, but I guess he felt it because he looked down and he looked really disgusted and shocked.

"Clare, please tell me that this is not your throw up on my stomach?" Eli asked getting out of the bed

"It is that Eli." I said

"Clare, why did throw up on me?" Eli asked looking at his stomach

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean it, it just happened, I was reaching over you to get the trash can but I guess I was moving to slow and I could not hold it in anymore and it just happen." I said

"You could not have held it just a little longer?" Eli asked

"No I could not, my body felt sick and it could not take it anymore it's not like I wanted to throw up on you, it was just something that happens when you are pregnant it is completely out of my control but I guess you would not know how that feels because you just put the babies in me and I am the one who has to get fat and sick and moody so no I guess to answer your question I could not hold it any longer." I said as tear started to run down my cheeks and I went into the bathroom to cry in peace.

"Clare I am so sorry, I should have never said that, I know it was not your choice to throw up on me but if you don't mind can I come in so I can clean up?" Eli asked

"I really am sorry Eli, you know I would have never done it if I had a choice." I said wiping away the tears.

"I know blue eyes and its okay now." Eli said wiping his abs I could not help but stare, his chest was so perfect

"Eli, do you think you can go downstairs and make me a hamburger with whip cream in it and raspberry's with chocolate sauce and sliced in?" I asked

"Umm sure Clare, but it is going to take me a while to get you all of that." Eli said

"That is fine with me as long as you get that food started." I said pushing him out of the room

"You know I love you Clare right?" Eli asked

"Of course I know you do, but that does not mean you are not going to get me that food, so get on that Eli and maybe I will let give you a treat since I am a little horny." I said rubbing Eli chest and after that he ran downstairs like he was on fire.

God I love him. Before I knew it Eli came up with everything I wanted.

I decide to eat the burger first which was so good but then it came to the raspberry's, everything was fine until one of them fell down my shirt.

"Eli do you think you could get me the raspberry that went down my shirt?" I asked

"Of course Clare." Eli said after Eli got my raspberry we ended up having sex while he still fed me my raspberry's

"I love you" I said

"I love you too." Eli said


	11. Chapter 11

*Next month*

I'm 4 months now and I'm getting bigger. Eli and I have had sex lately. The sex is amazing but these damn hormones are a killer. I keep getting hungry, angry, and horny and it's pissing me off. I love these kids already but damn man. I walked to my locker and got my books out. I felt arms around my waist and I was feeling horny again. I turned to see Eli.

"Hey" I sighed.  
>"Hey" Replied Eli.<p>

I turned back around and finished getting my books out. I than closed my locker and turned to Eli.

"Are you okay?" Asked Eli concerned.  
>"No" I replied.<br>"Is it the twins?" Asked Eli.  
>"No, I'm horny now" I whispered.<p>

Eli chuckled.

"Man I love these hormones" Said Eli with a smirk.  
>"Your not funny, they are a killer" I said with a sigh.<br>"Anything I can do?" Asked Eli.  
>"Yeah, skip first period with me" I said with a pout.<br>"Well I have history and you have math so let's go" Said Eli.

We walked out the door without any teachers seeing us. We got into Morty and Eli drove off. We pulled up to the abandoned church and right when Eli parked I put my stuff on the floor and kissed Eli. Soon we were having sex in Morty.

*After sex*

After when we were done we got dressed and drove back to school. We got there just in time for second period. I took my seat next to Adam in biology and waited for the day to continued.

**A/N: sorry it's short but i'll let my co-writer take it from here.**


	12. Chapter 12

(Clare's POV)  
>I have to say I look pretty huge for someone who is four months pregnant. I twisted around to see how big I'd gotten in the past week.<p>

"Eli, do you think I look fat?" I asked

"Yeah of course you do Clare." Eli asked.

I turned around noticed that Eli was still looking at his comic I lifted it out of his hand and threw it at him.

"Clare, what was that for?" Eli asked looking shocked

"Elijah! You are such an ass! Just get out of my room!" I yelled pushing him out of the room.

"Clare, can you please tell me what did I do?" Eli asked trying to come back in

"I am staying over Alli's house, tell my mom I will be there when she gets home." I said while I packed

"Clare, can you please explain to me what I did to make you mad?" Eli asked as I walked down the stairs

"I think you already know the answer to that." I said walking out the door.

I could not believe he called me fat and is now pretending like he does not know he said it.

(At Alli's House)

"Are you sure he called you fat? Eli does not seem like the kind of guy to call you fat besides, he knows you are pregnant." Alli said

"Of course he said it Alli." I said laying down

"Well maybe he was not paying attention since he was reading his comic book." Alli said

"Well even if he did do that I am not forgiving him until he apologizes." I told her

"Whatever you say Clare." Alli said

"Just don't tell him why I am mad at him." I said

"Okay. I am about to pick up Jenna so we can all hang out, you going to be okay here?" Alli asked

"I will be fine, I am going to take a nap anyways." I told her

"Okay I'll be back in a while." Alli said walking out the door

(Eli's POV)

"So you are saying that she just yelled at you and then left." Adam said

"Yeah but I remember her saying something about fat and then I ignored the rest of it." I told him

"That's it." Adam said

"What's it?" I asked

"Clare is mad because she thinks you called her fat." Adam told me

"How do you know this?" I asked

"Alli just texted me saying that you really need to apologize." Adam said

"Your right I think that is why she is mad at me I need to hurry over there now and make her forgive me." I said walking out

"You do that." I heard Adam say from behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

(Later That Night Eli's POV)

I walked up to Alli's front door. I knocked and a few seconds Alli appeared. "Is Clare here?" I asked

"Yeah, she is upstairs in my room. You know she is really ** off with you right?" Alli asked

"Yeah, Adam showed me the text." I told her

"Okay well I hope you have a real apology." Alli said as I started walking up the stairs.

I walked into Alli's room into Clare crying into a pillow. "Clare are you okay?" I asked

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Clare asked wiping away her tears.

"I am here to apologize. I was not paying attention to you when you asked me do you think I looked fat, if I was I would of said of course you don't but instead I said yes because I was not paying attention and I am so sorry for that." I said

"Eli, if you were not able to pay attention, then how am I going to know that you will pay attention to the twins when they come?" Clare asked

"Clare I would pay attention to them because they are our kids and I care so much about them that I would not want anything bad to happen to them." I told her as I rubbed her belly

"Do you really mean that Eli?" Clare asked

"Of course I do blue eyes." I said kissing her neck.

Soon one thing led to another and we had sex.

"Eli, I don't think we should have sex anymore." Clare said cuddling against me

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah, just until the twins are born." Clare told me

"Umm sure I think that could work." I lied

"Really Eli?" Clare asked

"Anything for you Clare." I said.

The next five months are going to be complete hell for me and she knows it.

Its not like having sex is going to harm the twins in anyway they probably don't even feel it.

Ugh the things I do for this girl.

(Adam's POV)

So tonight was the night that Alli was going to come over and we are finally going to do it.

We have been keeping our relationship a secret for the past 4 months and we planned on telling Eli and Clare soon but it did not feel right so we decided to hide it.

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to be greeted by Alli s lips mashing into mine.

"Its good to see you too." I said kissing her back.

"So Eli and Clare made up which is good. I think we should tell them about us." Alli told me

"I was thinking the same thing." I said

"Adam you know I love you right." Alli said

"I love you too." I said.

After I said that we walked to my room and we made love for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

*Next day*

No one's POV:

Clare woke up with Eli sleeping next to her. she smiled at him and got up, she got changed into clothes and wrote a note to Eli saying she would be back later if he wasn't awake. Clare walked out of her house and started to walk to a familiar house. Clare saw that Alli's parents were gone along with her brother's car and found the spare key and walked into the home. Clare walked up the steps and opened up Alli's door to see Alli and Adam naked under the covers kissing.

"Oh my god" Said Clare.

Alli pushed Adam off.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Asked Alli.  
>"Leaving" Clare shut the door.<p>

Clare walked down the steps to feel a hand on her arm and she turned around to see Alli in a robe.

"Clare you don't have to go" Said Alli.  
>"Yes I do, I shouldn't have walked in on you" Said Clare.<br>"How did you get in?" Alli asked.  
>"Spare key" Clare said.<p>

Alli nodded.

"So you are dating?" Clare asked.  
>"Yes, are you mad I didn't tell you?" Alli asked.<br>"I'm happy, but I am upset you said nothing to me" Clare faked hurt.  
>"Me sorry" Alli hugged Clare.<p>

Clare hugged back.

"Now go be with your man" Said Clare.  
>"Same to you" Said Alli.<br>"Oh I will" Clare joked.

Alli laughed along with Clare. Clare and Alli said goodbye and Clare left the house. Clare was walking home until she got home. She walked inside and went upstairs to see Eli reading the note.

"Hey" Said Clare.  
>"Hey" Eli kissed her.<br>"You're up" Said Clare.  
>"Yes I am" Eli smirked.<p>

Clare shut the door and sat on the bed.

"So where did you go?" Asked Eli sitting next to her.  
>"To Alli's and got scarred for life".<br>"Why?".

Clare told him what happened and Eli was shocked.

"Holy shit, didn't see that one coming".

Clare nodded in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

(Five Months Later Clare's POV)

"Ouch." I said to myself as another contraction passed. I had been getting them since this morning ever since my water broke but I have yet to tell Eli about it but the longer I wait the worst it got.

"Clare are you okay in here?" Eli asked walking into our bedroom

"Yeah, there s nothing to worry about." I lied moving a little away from Eli

"Are you sure you didn't go into labor yet?" Eli asked getting closer to me

"Nope." I lied getting up

"Clare I know your lying to me." Eli said

"No I'm not." I lied

"I know your water broke this morning." Eli said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"You just told me and we share a bed together." Eli said

"Oh." I said feeling another contraction coming on

"So why did you not tell me this morning?" Eli asked

"I didn't want you to freak out." I said

"Well I'm not freaking now am I?" Eli asked

"No but-." I said

"No buts let's get you to the hospital." Eli said getting the ready bag

"No no that s fine, maybe it's just a false alarm or I just peed myself at night." I said trying not to go

"Clare are you scared of having the twins?" Eli asked holding my hand

"It's not just that what if something goes wrong or I end up being a bad mother after they are born." I said

"Clare trust me on this everything is going to fine, you are going to be an amazing mother." Eli said

"You really think so?" I asked

"I know so, now let's get going." Eli said

(At The Hospital Six Hours Into Labor)

"Eli you did this to me why couldn't you just keep it in your pants!" I yelled as another contraction

"You weren't thinking that nine months ago." Eli said holding my hand

"I hate you. I hate you. I am never having sex with you!" I yelled

"You say that now." Eli said

"I think the mother is ready to push." Dr. Doyle said

"Thank god." Eli said

After two long hours of pushing I finally gave birth to Caleb Evan Goldsworthy and Alison Rose Goldsworthy. I can't believe they are finally here. I just hope Eli and I can handle them.

**A/N: The next chapter will be written by Jamester7 and that will be the last chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Clare's POV:

It's been a year since I gave birth. Eli and I were completely happy with how everything turned out. Eli and I ended up having another child 2 months ago. It was a boy and we named him Bronson Noah Goldsworthy. Eli and I were happy with our 3 perfect kids and nothing could change that.

No one's POV:

Eli and Clare continued their happy life with their 3 children they loved so dearly. Eli and Clare knew that everything was turning out for the best. They spent the rest of their lives raising and loving their children and more importantly loving each other.

**A/N: This is the last chapter, sorry it's short. Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
